The present invention relates to a coke oven door of the type provided with a sealing diaphragm.
Coke oven doors of the type under discussion have sealing diaphrams, the sealing lips of which are in contact with the frame of the oven chamber by means of pressure elements formed by adjustable springs acting on the sealing lips.
With known doors of the coke ovens, housing parts for the pressure elements are either directly cast to the door body or screwed to the body of the door. In both cases, these housing parts are non-changeable in their position relative to the body of the door. In order to adjust a force acting on the sealing strip, threaded plugs have been required, which have been inserted in the end portion of the housing part, facing away from the sealing strip.
With cast or molded housing parts, bores must have been drilled at the periphery of the door body, for example, about 80 bores if the door was 6 m heigh. These bores were provided with internal threads to receive the threaded plugs. The latter also had to be treated to make external threads thereon.
With the housing parts, which are to be screwed on the door body, it has been necessary to prepare the external surface of the door body and to form thereon threaded holes for securing separately made housing parts for the pressure elements to the body of the door of the coke oven.
Both known solutions, however, have involved considerable expenses in the making of the function-ready arrangement of the pressure elements.